sky_force_reloaded_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
Omega is the Boss of Stage 13 and prologue stage. Appearance "I'm not the one that easily panic but this is scary. Good Luck" Omega takes the form of a large, flying weapons platform, controlled by a sentient AI program. It is extremely armed, with every part of the platform being a weapon itself. Armaments Omega Drones These unique weapons are deployed from the Omega's core block. If at any time your Plane lingers too long near Omega, it glows red long enough and deploys one of three Drone types to attack you. The drone supply is inexhaustible. * Type 1 periodically fires off small bullet spreads, has moderate movement speed * Type 2 deploys small-ranged mines at a moderate pace * Type 3 fires a powerful railgun round at fixed intervals, has very sharp and acute movements. * These drones serve as a penalty if you attempt to bypass its attacks by hiding behind Omega 1st Phase 2x Minigun These guns fire powerful high velocity projectiles at an extremely high firing rates. The Omega will turn itself in attempt to aim the guns at the player. The cue for this attack is when the guns emit a high-pitched whine and the barrels begin to spin. 4x Laser Turrets These 4 turrets fire off high speed laser bursts that track towards your Plane. They only engage after the first barrage of Gatling cannon fire. A shield protects these turrets until you destroy the Gatling Cannons. They have moderate homing ability and are easy to lead away. 2nd Phase 2x Missile Bunkers Fires off a long volley of tracking missiles from each bunker. Both bunkers open and shut themselves between volleys and provides an escalating beeping sound cue to indicate missile launch. 3rd Phase 4x Weapon Engines Each turret is equipped with their own weapon system, the top left engine attacking in a first wave of light-purple fireballs. After the first engine is destroyed, the boss will rotate counter-clockwise to the other three engines. The middle engine firing a barrage of orbs which shoot towards the player shortly after shot out. The side engines will fire purple projectiles which fire straight down shortly after being deployed. Each engine fires at a different interval. > right > middle 4th Phase 4x Laser Cannon These 4 heavily armored section blocks houses a system that magnifies the power of 4 beam cannons adjacent to them. Destroying them reduces the size of their respective beam cannon's strength. Combat Routine Omega is easily the longest boss battle in the original line of 13 missions. The 1st phase against the Gatling Cannons and laser turrets has two ways of engaging it. If you're not concerned with the "Stay Untouched" achievement, you can swiftly swoop pass the cannon barrage and take sometimes none to negligible damage. On Hard Mode and above this can be important as one misstep can cause an Omega drone to deploy if you attempt to bypass instead. 1st Phase Aim at the right side gun as it deploys first for a tiny bit of extra damage. Once the cannons rotate, clear away and swoop across Omega, giving you a wide clearance to attack. Once the laser turrets engage, do watch your timing, as you do not want to be caught between when the laser blasts fire. (Hard++) Aim at the right side gun as it deploys first for a tiny bit of extra damage. In order to take minimal damage, you have to outsmart the laser turrets by leading the shots, giving you ample space to avoid both blasts. Once you destroy the Gatling Cannons, Omega will open up the front and begin "charging" a laser cannon. The destruction of the last laser turret is important - fly towards whichever side Omega isn't facing and steer clear where the barrel points. The laser it has been charging will now fire. 2nd Phase After a brief pause, two sections will rise on the rear section of Omega to reveal missile launchers. To evade them effectively, give yourself maximum distance, preferably from screen edge and lead the missiles away slowly, rising all the way up to the screen if you have to. When the launchers reload, quickly fly right in at point blank and unload all your shots into it. (Hard++) Point blank attack is not an option so keep your distance from the core and just shoot, then repeating the evasion process until you destroy both missile hangars. 3rd Phase After another pause, the weaponized engines will extend out and attack. The first engine attacks alone, shooting out radial bullets to cramp your evading space. Once destroyed, you will engage the other 3 engines together. The middle engine fires a large cluster of bullets that converge on your last position, while the other two engines on the left and right disperse their own bullet clusters that fall down to the screen in randomized clusters. Again, leading the bullets from the middle engine is important to give yourself that extra width for evasion. (Hard++) The engines fight differently by having their positions slightly off middle, this causes the two side engines to rain more bullets down on the sides, while the middle engine throws bullets at you from an off-central position. Slightly harder to evade all that gunfire, but doable. 4th Phase In a final stand against you, the core will energizes itself, shrouded in a damaging electric field to prevent your Plane from abusing any bypass tactics. The 4 laser modules behind the engines will engage and you have to shoot them down one by one. You have approximately 4-5 seconds of free shooting before the first laser fires. From here on it is a battle of patience. If you wish to attack it aggressively, here's what you need to know- * The cannon to the left of the tracking-bullet turret is the first to fire, observe it as Omega is rotating so you don't get caught off guard. * The cannons will always fire in an anticlockwise and clockwise rotation, regardless of which direction Omega is spinning in. (Hard++) The cannons have a much shorter pause before firing each wave. After a couple of rotations, Omega stops firing and reverses direction, giving the cannons a brief pause before firing again. Again, unless you're very sure of your skills, play it safe and follow the rotation process after the first few seconds of free firing. Once all 4 modules are destroyed, the core can be damaged. With the core destroyed, proceed to head in point blank to "obliterate" Omega. The drones can no longer deploy in this stage and you will have won the battle... or did you? Difficulty By itself, Omega is a fairly simple machine to beat. The real challenge is in the higher difficulties that prevent you from abusing bypass methods via flying pass its body too much, which causes an extra drone enemy to engage you. Higher difficulties actually change the ways some weapons engage you. If you want to recover HP via the regeneration ability, simply delay the destruction of the weapons. Omega also appear as an intro boss at the prologue stage with only 8-directional cannon and the laser beam. However, you cannot defeat the boss as Scarlet will fire the laser beam at you and ending the prologue stage. Thus, the main story-line begins. Trivia Amusingly, when you destroy part of the Omega, the AI controlling it may say one of the following: * You can't hurt a machine. * A Machine does not feel pain. * Charging Laser. (When both Gatling Cannons are destroyed) * Laser is charged. (When all four laser turrets are destroyed) * Weapon system disconnected. (When both missile launchers are destroyed) * No! * Argh! * Don't touch that! * Lowest common denominator * Module Offline This is the only boss battle to introduce a cut-scene, where Omega is seen deploying from its hangar. This is also the only boss to survive the "obliteration" phase, where it simply reengages its engines and escapes the battlefield, leading to a credits roll of Omega slowly ascending into and out of the sky. * Whether this hints at a future sequel is left to question. * You can also skip this credit roll by tap-holding on the screen again. * The soundtrack played during credits is from the 2006 version of Sky Force Reloaded. Category:Stages Category:Bosses